helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JoshuaJSlone/H!P-related things NOT available on US iTunes
I wanted to compile something like this for my own reference, and no reason not to share. In most cases I've listed what isn't available on US iTunes, but sometimes what is--usually whatever made for a significantly shorter list. Italics means it's listed, but some tracks are missing. It's possible some of this is no longer accurate--I'm basing it on store links gathered at various times over the last 10 months. Morning Musume Ai no Tane (but it only has a single track which IS available elsewhere, so who cares) Best! Morning Musume 1 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima Best! Morning Musume 2 Morning Musume EARLY SINGLE BOX (The singles are individually available, but not the extra instrumentals) 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! Resonant Blue Pepper Keibu COVER YOU Naichau Kamo Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Itoshiki Tomo e Berryz Koubou 1st Chou Berryz Dai 2 Seichouki Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi Dschinghis Khan (and Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix) Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance 5(FIVE) MADAYADE Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! 6th Otakebi Album Maji Bomber!! Shining Power 7 Berryz Times cha cha SING Berryz Mansion 9 Kai Asian Celebration ℃-ute Cutie Queen Vol.1 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu Tokaikko Junjou LALALA Shiawase no Uta 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ Koero! Rakuten Eagles Namida no Iro FOREVER LOVE 4 Akogare My STAR Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 Shocking 5 Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti Kono Machi Buono (What IS available.) Buono!2 We are Buono! The Best Buono! Zassou no Uta Natsu Dakara! partenza Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND SHERBET S/mileage aMa no Jaku Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai Suki-chan Juice=Juice Ten Made Nobore! Melon Kinenbi (What IS available.) Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ Melon Juice Charisma・Kirei MELON'S NOT DEAD URA MELON v-u-den (What IS available.) Jaja Uma Paradise v-u-den Single Best 9 Vol.1 Omaketsuki Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU Ongaku Gatas (What IS available.) 1st GOODSAL Nakazawa Yuko (What IS available.) Danna-sama Goto Maki Sans Toi Ma Mie / Kimi to Itsumademo Makking GOLD 1 2 Paint It Gold Sayonara no LOVE SONG Yokohama Shinkirou 3rd Station Suppin to Namida. Goto Maki Premium Best 1 How to use SEXY Goto Maki COMPLETE BEST ALBUM 2001-2007 ~Singles & Rare Tracks~ Everything from Avex Matsuura Aya (What IS available.) First Kiss T・W・O ×3 Matsuura Aya Best 1 Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA Naked Songs Matsuura Aya 10TH ANNIVERSARY BEST Abe Natsumi Haha to Musume no Duet Song Datte Ikitekanakucha Takaramono 2nd ~Shimiwataru Omoi~ The Stress Too far away ~Onna no Kokoro~ Iki wo Kasanemashou Screen Abe Natsumi ~Best Selection~ 15 Shoku no Nigaoe Tachi Ameagari no Niji no you ni Best Friend (2013.8.10 Birthday Live ver.) Maeda Yuki (What IS available.) Ai Ai Daiko Maeda Yuki Zenkyoku Shuu ~Kenchana~ Mianeyo ~Gomennasai~ Busan Hatsu Busan Hatsu ~Kankoku Series Best~ Mano Erina Manopiano Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo Love&Peace=Paradise FRIENDS MORE FRIENDS BEST FRIENDS These people/groups have nothing available Coconuts Musume Country Musume Sheki-Dol Taiyo to Ciscomoon Tanpopo Petitmoni Minimoni Morning Musume Sakuragumi & Otomegumi W Shuffle groups DEF.DIVA Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai GAM Shugo Chara Egg Guardians 4 Lilpri SATOUMI / SATOYAMA Heike Michiyo Miyoshi Chinatsu Fujimoto Miki Iida Kaori Ichii Sayaka in CUBIC-CROSS Kirarin-related groups Hello Cover series Category:Blog posts